The Adventures in Black and White
by maxie19
Summary: Hilbert, or as he likes to be called, Black, embarks on a journey of a lifetime. On his journey he will meet many great people, and many BAD ones. What an adventure it will be. Rated K probably.
1. The Beginning

Unova. The greatest region of them all. There is lots of… everything, really. And that cold Monday, I set out to see it.

I never knew it would end up the way it did though.

My mum called me downstairs. I looked to my side.

"It's 7:30…" I grumbled, pulling the covers over my head.

My mum screamed again.

"OKAY!" I yelled. I got up.

"Morning, Black!" My mum said, giving me a sarcastic grin.

I sat down at the table.

"Can I have… toast?" I asked drowsily, smacking my head against the table.

She nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" I questioned, wiping my eyes.

"You know, don't you?" She said.

"I have no idea what you're on about."

My mom closed her eyes and smiled.

"You know Juniper. The Professor? Yes, of course."

I didn't. But I went along with it.

"She has given you the opportunity to go on an adventure, with Cheren and Bianca, with your very own Pokemon!" She exclaimed, with more excitement than my reaction.

"Oh, cool. I'm not sure about Bianca, though." I joked.

I was too tired to care. If she would've asked me two hours later, I might have been more enthusiastic.

And that's what she did. I woke up to see Cheren and Bianca, dressed, and laughing at me. I was still in my pjamas.

"H-huh?!" I puzzled, my eyes opening.

"Come on, Blackie Chan! There's an important day ahead of us!" Bianca stated, cocking her head to the side and giggling.

My mother walked in.

"Come on Black! Sleeping on the table?" She asked jokingly, "You're going on an adventure, no?"

I nodded, and charged upstairs.

Two minutes later, I was dressed and downstairs.

"Finally! What were you doing up there?" Bianca asked.

Cheren and I laughed quietly.

After a minute eating, Cheren, Bianca and I went upstairs, and saw our

Pokemon. Well the Pokeballs, anyway.

"And there they are!" Cheren said, "Amazing, right Bian-"

Bianca was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" I asked, only met by a shrug.

Cheren got out his Xtransceiver.

"Where the hell are you Bianca?!" He said down the phone.

I heard a faint noise.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE FORGOT YOUR SPARE SHIRT?"

I gave him a toothy grin.

"Okay. Fine, yes! Alright. Bye."

He hung up.

"She's on her way."

 _Five minutes later…_

"Hello! Sorry I'm late!" Bianca exclaimed, laughing awkwardly.

"Right… just pick a Pokemon…" I said impatiently.

She shook her head. I sighed.

"Your house, your Pokemon, Black! You pick first!"

At this point, I was too impatient to care. I picked up one of the balls.

"Oshawott it is!" I said, throwing the ball into the air and catching it.

Cheren smiled and picked up another.

"I'll have Snivy!" He stated.

Bianca's eyes lit up.

"My own Pokemon… I can't believe it! I'm so excited!" She said

enthusiastically, holding the ball up like the beginning of _The Lion King._

"Should we battle then?" Cheren suggested, holding out his Pokeball

competitively.

"Of course. Let's get in then!" I stated.

Cheren's eyes opened as he threw the ball into the air.

"Go, Snivy!"

"Oshawott, out! Use tackle!"

Oshawott lunged at the Snivy, but the serpent countered and sent the otter

rolling back.

"Yes! Use tackle again!" Cheren shouted,

"Use tackle!" I screamed.

Oshawott dodged the Snivy and butted it, leaving the grass type dizzy.

"W-what?! Come one… use Ta-"

"Use tackle, again!"

The sea otter rugby tackled Cheren's Pokemon to the floor.

"Yes! Get in there!" I yelled. Snivy was almost down.

Cheren looked scared. He mumbled something under his breath and ordered the Pokemon again.

"Use tackle! Come on Snivy!" He screeched.

"Dodge it!" I shouted.

The Snivy hit straight on. The Oshawott fell to the floor.

"Come on, no! Use Tackle, finish him off!" I yelled loudly, hitting the ground with my fist.

My Pokemon gave out a whelp and brought the Snivy to the floor, hitting him over and over again until it was knocked out.

"No… no! I lost my first battle…" Cheren said, sighing and shaking his head.

"That was a great battle!" Bianca said, clapping and smiling.

Oshawott lay panting on the floor, holding its tail.

"Oh, you poor thing!" She stated, pulling what looked like disinfectant out of her bag.

"Here you go…"

She sprayed the liquid onto the Oshawott's wounds. At first it didn't do anything, but after a while the Pokemon got up, limping, my feet.

I smiled and returned him.

"Thanks Bianca!"

I looked around me. Armageddon, maybe? Transformers?

It was like a pigsty. Paw marks everywhere, my bed was all over the place, my computer… fine?

The next couple of minutes were uncomfortable. We had to go downstairs and explain to my mum that my room had turned into a war zone, which she was alright about I guess. She gave me the: 'I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed' face, and said she would clean it up. Could have gone worse.

"Just go over to Juniper's house, okay love?" She mentioned, before climbing up our lop-sided stairs.

"Juniper's house? PROFESSOR Juniper? I know her!" Bianca frantically recalled, jumping up and down like a kangaroo, "I-I need to just check with my dad and m-mum! Yeah!"

And off she went.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you Black." Cheren commented, before walking through my front door.

I knew it could only get better from there.

I put my ear to Bianca's door.

'What… who's that man…?' I thought, squinting and leaning in closer.

"Bianca! You cannot, and WILL not, go on that 'adventure'! Full stop!" He yelled.

I knocked on the door.

"I'll get it…" A women said, "Oh, hello. Are you Hilbert?"

I cringed at the name. Only on my birth certificate.

"Uhhh… yes. But I prefer Black, thanks…"

She nodded.

I saw Bianca behind her, shaking her head, her eyes wide.

"Black!" The man called, "Do you agree that Bianca should risk all of her life going on this adventure?"

"Yes." I stated bluntly. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a coward.

His eyes went red.

"You're just like her! You are just like her! Fourteen you are! Two years too young!" He shouted, throwing his arms all over the place like a baby having a strop.

I forced a smile.

"You're not worth helping." I muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

He probably did, because he gave me a strange frown. I pulled Bianca out before he could say anything.

I could hear him yelling as I walked out. Bianca sighed.

"All I want to do is…" She stopped.

"Bianca?" I asked.

She stood still, a blank expression on her face.

"I just want to do something you know?" She finally forced out, almost crying.

"He means well! My dad was like that… well I was told he was anyway."

I didn't mean to make it about me.

She smiled and looked at me.

"You always know what to say, Black!"

I wiped the sweat from my head. If she would've taken it wrong I would have seemed like a right dic- never mind.

We finally met up with Cheren.

He nodded and we walked in.

As soon as we walked in it smelled like hair spray.

"Ah! You three, hi!" A woman turned around and acknowledged.

"Are you…"

"Professor Juniper, the head of the Pokeology study here in Unova! You are Black, Bianca and Cheren, no?" She continued, running her hand through her hair.

"Yes, that's us. We were given a Pokemon today? What was the… reasoning, behind that?" Cheren questioned, a curious and sceptical face on him.

"Well, to put it bluntly, I want you to take a machine that we have developed, called the Pokedex. This machine needs the correct data transmitted into the system of the invention, to give more precise detail. My job for you is to go, explore, adventure, and fill out the Pokedex!"

Bianca smiled, Cheren nodded, and I pretended to know what she was talking about.

"To start you out, meet me on Route 1, where we will learn the basics of capturing a Pokemon, with the device that your own creatures are in- the Pokeball."

She walked out.

'Very blunt.' I thought to myself.

After a bit of chat, we all headed over to Route 1. We saw the Professor kneeling down, picking some grass out of the floor.

"This won't do…" She mumbled.

Cheren turned round to us and smiled a bit.

"Uh… Aha… P-Professor…?" He questioned, almost bursting into laughter.

"Yes! You three! Come, please, come!" She offered us.

We gladly went along.

"Ah. A Lilipup, I need to study the reproductive ways of that Pokemon." She mentioned, scratching her chin.

Wait what?

"So this is how it's done. Go, Minccino!"

A cute, grey creature popped out of the ball.

"Alright, use Pound!"

The duster-tailed Pokemon thrusted at the puppy, knocking it back.

"Now, boys and girls, throw that ball!" Juniper explained, chucking the capsule at the panting dog.

Shake…Shake…Wobble…Ka-chink!

The Professor punched the air.

"That's how it's done."

We all stood there in amazement.

"Now go! Your parents know your quest, what's stopping you? Go explore Unova!" She yelled, in a fairly high pitched voice.


	2. The First Badge

There it was. Route 1, the event horizon for my journey. I could see a blurry building in the difference, and the stars above me shining brighter than I could ever imagine. Standing tall at the edge of the grass, I heard a voice.

"Black! Earth to Hilbert?" The voice calmly asked me.

I turned my head. A blonde lady…

"BLACK!"

I yelled something and jumped back. I started to get myself together, my heartrate jumping up and my arms shaking.

"I was just saying to Cheren, we should do a challenge! Whoever catches the most Pokemon wins!" She exclaimed, Cheren smiling behind her.

I nodded, only being able to spurt out: "Alright."

Off we went. The blurry building in the background was still there, but it was daytime, and the only star was the sun.  
I ran into a couple of Pokemon on the way there, but I couldn't get myself to catch anything; I knew I wouldn't use any of them, and it felt cruel to trap them just for competition.

Surely enough, I got there, and Bianca frowned at me.

"Didn't catch any Pokemon, did you Black?" She said, shaking her head. I didn't know what to say. How could someone, who has been on a journey for a couple of minutes, say that I'm not catching enough Pokemon? It didn't make sense to me.

The other member of the trio appeared from a bush, panting like he'd been in some marathon.

"I got stuck…" He panted, "In a bush… t-the Snivy… went into… a bush."

He looked like he just came out of the jungle. He had leaves on his head and a scratch on his face.

After some heartless laughing, we walked into Accumula town. It had a tall glass building with a red Pokeball on top, and two… apartment buildings? They were extremely small, with them only having two-ish floors. Professor Juniper stood outside the glass building, blocking the door.

She saw us and she beamed.

"There you both are! I've been waiting for you three!"

Opening the blue door, the Professor beckoned us over. Bianca, Cheren and I slowly walked in.

"This is the Pokemon centre!" She stated, "This is where your Pokemon can be healed, and you can purchase items, like potions and Pokeballs!"

I nodded, surprised by her enthusiasm.

The woman at the desk smiled. Behind her were countless machines, screens and papers, along with countless bobble-heads of Pokemon.

"Meet Nurse Joy, Black!" She welcomed, "Let her take your Oshawott!"

I handed my ball over awkwardly.

"Thankyou" She thanked.

Within a couple of seconds she handed my Pokemon back. The nurse, who wore a pink and white dress, turned her head towards Juniper.

"Thanks Je- I mean Nurse Joy!" She nodded, before turning round swiftly and strolling out of the building (leaving me staring at Joy).

After a gander at the modern building I walked out of the centre.

"Black, hey Black! Come and look at this!" Cheren came up to me and exclaimed, pointing over to the small town centre. In the background I heard a man shouting zealously.

"What are you doing to help your Pokemon?" He yelled, violently thowing his arms about and making random grunts.

He was a strange man. He had light-green hair and a blue cloak with golden eyes on hanging off his back. He wore a strange red visor that covered only one eye, and a massive golden collar round his neck, displaying a blue 'P'.

"Don't you think that you pushing around your poor Pokemon is cruel? Or are you like the others? That is all Team Plasma and I have to say. Thankyou all for listening."

Men in grey outfits arranged in an organised fashion, and then quickly walked into the next route.

After that, everyone who had gathered to listen to the speech scattered into different directions, apart from us and another strange individual with light-green hair.

"Your Pokemon is talking." He mentioned, opening his eyes and walking towards me.

"P-pardon?" I asked nervously, taking my cap off. I almost shivered when he approached me.

"Don't be scared." He said. He could look right through me.

"So, like I mentioned, your Pokemon are talking… you can't hear it either, can you? Hahaha… how sad."

He gave me a somewhat pitiful smile. Cheren waved weakly and paced to the top of the town.

"Your name?"

I hesitated for what felt like 5 seconds, before spurting 'Black.'.

"Intresting, is that a nickname?" He asked, his urge to keep the conversation going confusing me.

"Uhh…y-yes. I'm called Hilbert, s-see?" I muttered.

He smiled, turning away.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is N. Oh, I see, you have a Pokedex, huh? So you are confining Pokemon into those capsules then, eh?"

I nodded sceptically, questioning his passive-agressiveness.

"Now, I suppose a battle wouldn't go amiss? Come on Black, let me hear that voice again!"

We suddenly went into the battle. I sent out Oshawott, whilst he sent out a feline, purple Pokemon.

"Scratch, Purrloin!"

"Tackle, Oshawott!"

My creature quickly lunged at the cat, sending it flying back. The Purrloin moaned and quitely meow'd.

"Purrloin…" N whimpered.

"Oshawott, Tackle again!" I commanded.

"S-scratch, Please!"

Oshawott hit once again, leaving a small cut on the cats leg. It looked like it was going to collapse, shaking and almost falling to the ground.

"Water Gun, finish him off!" I yelled.

The Purrloin collapsed onto the floor before Oshawott could even think of attacking.

"W-what? Purrloin, get back…" N moaned, looking extremely shocked: his eyes were wide open, "You're… obviously very strong, Black."

I smiled at Oshawott, and Oshawott smiled at me.

"Your Pokemon looks happy, Black. Keep it that way. See you round."

And off he went. I was glad to see him gone.

 _One hour later…_

After a quick nap at the Pokemon centre, I headed out onto Route 2, the third stepping stone for my journey.

Ring... Ring… My Xtransceiver…

"Hello?" I asked, holding the Xtransceiver up to my ear.

"Love, Black? Hi! How's your trip been going?" My mum questioned through the phone. I explained about N, the strange man in the town, the Pokemon centre and Oshawott being amazing.

"Okay, love! See you soon!"

I finally continued into the Route. Before me was a sight I'd never forget; a mix of trainers, trees and Pokemon, like a collage. The dirt path wrapped around a large pine tree, inhibited by a pidgeon-like creature that squawked loudly and annoyingly.

"Patrat, Tackle!" A kid's voice shouted.

I stood puzzled, walking slowly into the grass.

Suddenly, a yip came from the grass, followed by a high-pitched growling. Barking, the Lillipup flew out of the grass at me, scratching my face, causing me to yell loudly.

I threw Oshawott's ball onto the floor, releasing it.

"Water Gun, Oshawott!" I shouted, Oshawott staring at my face in alarm.

The canine was sent back, yipping even louder than before.

I looked at the Lillipup in anger, before chucking a Pokeball at the injured dog.

Wobble…Shake…Wobble… CRACK!

The Pokeball sliced open, making a horrible snapping noise.

The creature was angry: it pounced on Oshawott with incredible force.

I threw another capsule.

Shake…Shake…Wobble…Ka-chink!

My Pokedex buzzed in my pocket.

 _'_ _Lillipup, the puppy Pokemon. It faces strong opponents with great courage.'_ The machine stated in a metallic voice.

Oshawott looked back at me happily. I was happy to: I caught my second team member, who I knew would be an asset to the team.

After a couple of scrappy trainer battles with 12 year old youngsters, Lillipup, Oshawott and I headed into the straight that faced Striaton City, the first landmark with a Pokemon Gym, which tests (and usually elliminates) trainers and their Pokemon.

But before I could start to think about the gym…

"Black, hey Black!" Bianca called from behind, waving and smiling like usual.

"Hi Bianca, how's your team going?" I asked.

She answered, "Not too bad… and you?"

I sighed and laughed, sending out Lillipup for his debut battle.

"Ah, competitive as usual Black!" She said, sending out her Tepig.

"Lillipup, use Bite!" I ordered immediately, catching Bianca off guard.

"Oh! U-use-"

Lillipup's fangs cut her off. Tepig squealed loudly, looking at Bianca in dispair.

"Oh, Use Ember!" She finally shouted, the pig spitting small flames at the off-balance dog, causing it to yelp softly.

"Use Tackle, Lillipup!" I screamed, encouraging the canine to jump up and lunge at the injured pig. A critical hit.

"T-Tepig? Oh, oh… okay, return!" Bianca stuttered, returning the fainted Tepig.

"Go, Lillipup!"

"Lillipup, well done! Return!"

I threw Oshawott into battle, his eyes fiercely focused on Bianca's Pokemon.

"Use Water G-"

Before I could say it Oshawott shot a powerful shot of water H2O at the Lillipup.

"What?! Use… Tackle then!" She ordered.

"Water Gun!" I yelled.

The Lillipup went in for the Tackle, but was blocked off by the stream of water and was sent rolling backwards. Defeated.

"Wow… Black, you are strong! Your Pokemon really wanted it!" She marveled, returning the fainted team member.

After returning Oshawott Bianca and I walked into the city together. "Isn't Striaton City nice? The atmosphere here is lovely. Trainers, Pokemon Centres, homes: Very nice!" Bianca bubbled, pointing at random buildings.

"Yeah, it's nice. The gym especially." I replied, slotting my hands in my pockets.

She laughed and adjusted her hat.

"You've never changed, have you Black?" She chortled, going in front of me with quick steps, "See you later, Black market!"

I chuckled at the 'pun' and waved goodbye.

 _The next day…_

I don't really know what happened that evening. All I can remember is walking into a building, giving someone money, then getting into a bed and falling asleep. I don't think I even got changed. Then, I woke up at 8:00am and opened a bag with clean clothes in. Needless to say when I found my piles of clothes in my backpack, I was very confused.

At 12:00 I went over to the gym, hoping to get a start over Cheren. I opened the door.

"Oh, Hello! Are you here for the gym?" A cleaner asked me, making me jump out of my skin.

"Y-yes sir… is it open?" I asked him back.

He shook his head.

"3 o'clock, mate. See you then."

The door was shut in my face, followed by a metal clink of the door locking.

'Great.' I thought to myself.

For the next couple of hours I just explored the city, coming across houses, people, and a weirdly patterned Pokeball just laying there on the floor. Then I came across the entrance to… a forrest? It seemed extremely out of place in a modern city. Beside the entrance was a rusty sign, reading ' _Dreamyard…_ _'_ Again, it felt very out of place.

I had to go in; my curiousity was killing me. As soon as I walked in it smelt of a weird, sweet substance, like some kind of chocolate. Trainers lined up against the walls of a fallen down building to the left of me, along with Pokemon tweeting on the top of the trees to my right.

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

After destroying all the trainers in the yard, I walked up to a woman who carried three Pokeballs. She wore the Pokemart clothing, along with completely black sunglasses.

"Ah, finally! A trainer who can beat a couple of newbies. Well done, have this Pokemon!" She quickly said, making me step back.

"Wait what, a free Pokemon?" I questioned.

She nodded and handed me the Pokeball.

"Pansear, the fire-type Pokemon. It should come in handy against the gym. In a bit!" She explained, running past me quickly into the entrance of the Dreamyard.

I stood confused; why would she just give me a new Pokemon?

When I got out it read 15:08 on my 24-hour clock. It was time.

I knocked on the gym door.

"Welcome to the Striaton Gym!" A man with blue hair welcomed, "My name is Cress. Please come in!"

I strolled in and saw more trainers than ever before- around 10 lined up to try to beat me. Cress walked to the back of the building.

Needless to say I had an alright time. I skipped 7 trainers with shortcuts, and annihilated the other 3. After that I walked up to the podium at the top of the building, and faced my biggest challenge yet.

"Welcome! My name is Cress-"

A man with red hair stepped out from behind him.

"My name is Chili-"

A man with GREEN hair stepped out from behind him.

"M-my name is Cilan."

They all spun around and smiled.

"You picked Tepig, no? Yes, of course. So you will face Cilan!" Chili explained, Cilan forcing an awkward pose.

"Uh… so you are going to battle me, yes? Okay…" He said awkwardly.

"Yeah…?" I replied, confused.

"So, no hard feelings or anything, let's battle, then?"

With that, the battle began.

"Go, Lillipup!" He shouted, throwing the ball softly onto the floor.

"Go, Oshawott!" I yelled, chucking the capsule as hard as I could onto the floor.

He looked at me, almost with fear in his eyes.

"Use, Tackle!"

"Water Gun!"

There was an explosion of water, as the canine rushed through the jet of water fired by Oshawott.

"No! Use Tackle!" I screamed.

Oshawott got the hit off- he dodged a headbutt by the Lillipup and lunged at the dog, sending it back.

"Yes! Now use Water Gun!"

"Use Bite!"

The Lillipup stood it's ground and reflected the stream of water with it's teeth.

"Now, use Work Up!" The Gym Leader ordered.

The dog sat for a split second before it's face turned redder than a tomato and it's muscles tensed up.

"Oh no… use Water Gun!" I shouted.

Cilan's Work Up was in vain- the Water Gun knocked the canine out.

"Ah! My Pokemon!" He cried, returning the fainted Lillipup, "G-go Pansage!"

"Oshawott, return!" I ordered, "Go, Pansear!"

Pansear stood firmly on the floor, it's ruft glowing red.

"Use Vine Whip!" He suddenly shouted, Pansear alert to the attack.

The whip didn't do anything- it merely melted when it came into contact with my monkey.

"Use Incinerate!" I screamed, the fire-type letting out a small flame that burned the Pansage.

"Uhh… Use Scratch?"

"Use Incinerate!"

The Pansage stood confused, before it was hit by another flame. The grass-type monkey looked extremely weak.

"Scratch, finsish him off!" I ordered.

And that's exactly what Pansear did. I jumped up in joy, punching the air.

"Well done, Trainer. You've earnt yourself the Trio badge." He explained disappointedly.

After we both returned our Pokemon, Cress, Chili and Cilan started to speak to me.

"Well done trainer, you've earnt yourself the Trio badge! Now all Pokemon, even ones you get in a trade, under level 20 will obey you!" Chili congratulated.

They all spun around again.

"And you've earnt this TM!" Cress told me, passing me a disc that read- TM83, Work Up.

"Work Up raises Attack and Special Attack at the same time!" Chili stated.

They spun round one last time.

"You… look good. Trainer, go and explore Unova! B-because you are a fantastic… trainer! And… just enjoy yourself, okay?" Cilan said, causing his brothers to nod in agreement.

"Go out there, kid!" They all shouted.

And off I went.


End file.
